


Wicked Innocence

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a boy, Remus Lupin finds the best way to hide from his inevitable future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Team Remus at [RS_Games](http://rs-games.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal and beta'd by [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells).
> 
>    
>  _Prompt: #46 – “I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?” – John Lennon_

The young boy’s feet run as fast as the wind whipping around his head. He dare not look behind him; he can still hear the beast.

“ _There. Safety. Home_ ,” Remus Lupin thinks to himself, running for his life.

Remus’ foot catches on a root from a tree, one that he has played on many times. That tree betrays him. He falls, for what seems like an eternity, to what he knows will be his doom. The boy looks up and sees it, the last thing he will ever remember: fangs, hair, the smell of bad breath and blood: Oh God, the blood! Remus closes his eyes, putting his face in his hands, willing the monster to disappear.

\- - -

Remus sits back in the chair next to the roaring fire, waiting for Sirius to come home, hoping his fears are not necessary. It is nearly midnight and even on long nights, Sirius would be home by now.

He walks to the library and takes a look around, something, anything, to calm his mind. He picks up a book of poems, his eyes stop on Mes Prisons by Paul Verlaine and thinks how much truth is in that title. Remus stares at a random line but cannot seem to find the will to read.

Remus remembers the conversation that happened a few hours ago. “There’s a war going on and my godson is too young to be faced with such evil. I need to see Lily and James tonight.”

Remus hopes that reading will calm his wandering mind, to stop worrying about his dutiful boyfriend, but it never does, not where Sirius Black is concerned.

He closes the book and sighs, saying to no one, “I wish Sirius would come home soon.”

A small puff of blue smoke appears on the floor at Remus’ feet. A two foot tall figure steps out of the now fading smoke. The figure bows, but does not look anything like a house elf.

“Mr Lupin, sir. How may I help you?”

“You, you’re the djinn. I thought you were just a dream.” Shock and surprise shows on Remus’ face.

“You asked for another wish, I am able and willing to oblige,” the djinn replies.

“All I want is for this bloody war to be over and have Sirius home now.”

The djinn looks into Remus’ eyes, making sure he is understood. “Only one wish at a time, Mr Lupin, you know this.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right. Bring Sirius home.” Remus pauses, looking at the djinn carefully. “ _Please_.”

“Mr Lupin, you must say the phrase before you can see your loved one.” The djinn smiles and waits.

“Magic within me, within all of us. I wish this now to come true.”

Nothing feels any different to Remus and nothing looks any different, except now the djinn is gone and Sirius is still not home.

\- - -

Remus wakes up to screaming. “Sirius, go take the kettle off the hob, will you?”

“It’s no kettle, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Like lightning, Remus sits up in bed just in enough time to watch Sirius stroll out of their room and tend to the non-kettle that has finally stopped squealing.

Sirius brings in the room what looks like a wad of blankets and sits down at Remus’ feet. While Sirius is pulling the blanket from the baby’s face, Remus sees Harry Potter for the first time since Sirius passed out in the hospital when Harry was born.

“Sirius, he’s... What happened?”

“On my way leaving out last night, I sent Dumbledore an owl saying that I’d be at Godric’s Hollow. The prophecy had meant for it to happen last night, Remus. I needed to be there for my mate and his family.” Sirius catches his breath. “I arrived just at the right time. Peter had little Harry here in his arms, he’d said something about the Dark Lord being dead and that Harry was the right sacrifice to bring him back. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order showed up shortly afterwards and after several hexes, Harry landed safely in my arms.” Remus can tell Sirius is holding back tears. “Then, Dumbledore told me, since I was Harry’s godfather, he’s my responsibility now.”

Remus gathers Harry from Sirius, leaves him crying and mumbling softly to himself while he places Harry back into his cot. When Remus returns, Sirius races off the bed and hugs Remus tightly.

“Don’t you ever leave me, Remus Lupin, ever. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

\- - -

The days and weeks turn into months and years. Sirius and Remus raise Harry as proper as his mum and dad would want him to be raised.

“We must go now, Remus.”

Remus takes his wand and follows Sirius to the fireplace. Remus watches as his lover grabs a handful of floo powder. “See you soon. I love you.” Sirius kisses Remus’ cheek and leaves.

“I love you, too,” Remus says to an empty house. He grabs some floo powder, throws it into the fire and yells, “Ministry of Magic!”

Remus knows exactly where he is and proceeds toward the Department of Mysteries. Several doors later he hears the hexes and misfires hit the walls of his destination.

What Remus sees next, he wants to forget for the rest of his life. Harry is about to give Lucius Malfoy the prophecy. Sirius finally appears in front of the younger wizard, a shield between Lucius and Harry.

Remus watches Sirius duel Lucius for a short time before he sees green streaks of light being cast in his direction. He sends off his own curses while he stands near a flowing veil.

Remus hears glass break and the fighting appears to stop for a moment. As he looks over at Sirius, he smiles, seeing that he is still alive. Though, thoughts like that are dangerous around Death Eaters. A cackle comes from a corner of the room, Remus then sees green and red sparks flying from Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange’s wand, respectively; dueling cousins. Remus watches in shock as a jet of green light comes barreling out of Bellatrix’s wand, aimed directly at Sirius’ heart, hitting him square in the chest. Sirius falls gracefully into the veil that is beside Remus. Remus tries to yell, but Harry beats him to it. He has to hold Harry back, making sure he does not chase after his godfather.

With Sirius gone, Bellatrix begins to taunt Harry. Remus lets go of Harry and falls to his knees. He watches as Harry runs after Bellatrix with his wand held high.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye try to console Remus. They are the only elder wizards left in the Department of Mysteries. Soon, they leave, too and leave Remus with his thoughts. Knowing that his world has completely fallen apart, he is still on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

“I wish Sirius... Sirius.”

A small puff of blue smoke appears to Remus’ side. He recognises it right away. “You bring him back to me! I need him, I love him.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Lupin, that kind of magic I cannot produce.” The djinn bows his head, respecting Remus’ pain.

“What the bloody hell can you do?! Anything useful at all?” Remus is in hysterics and can only think of one thing that will help him. “Send me beyond the veil.”

“Is this what you wish, Mr Lupin?” The djinn looks just as shocked as Remus.

“Yes, the only person I have ever loved is gone, send me to him.” Remus closes his eyes. “Magic within me, within all of us. I wish this now to come true.”

\- - -

Remus opens his eyes and looks down at his hands. While he raises his head, he feels the hot breath, smells the scent of blood. He stares at the face of the snarling and drooling animal in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he is now ready.


End file.
